How To Train Your Keyblade
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Everyone on Berk just assumed that Hiccup and his Twin Sister Kairi are useless and unable to fight. but what if that's what they want the hooligans to think. They are chosen by a legendary weapon and are preparing for a Keyblade War against Master Xehanort and his Seekers. Hiccup X Astrid, Sora X Kairi, Riku X Namine, Roxas x Xion. Aqua X Terra. (Rewrite in progress)
1. Beginning

A magnificent white city in white with dragons and people living in peace. Many Windmills spin in the flow of the the water showed more aquatic dragons as the story zoomed in onto the top of the city. Inside the castle were to teenagers playing chess. A boy with white hair and tan skin and another with black hair and light skin.

"Have you heard of the Ancient Keyblade War?" asked the teen with White hair. "Huh" asked his friend.

"Of course i have" said The boy as he moved a peice and took out one of his pawns. "

"Long ago, Keyblade Wielders waged a war for ownership of Light." siad the white haired teen as he took out a silver piece.

"Yeah, the Master's favorite Story." said the teen with black hair.

"I wonder what they planned to do with Kingdom Hearts after making it appear." said the white haired teen.

"Who' knows, i dont know who would initiate a war" said the boy with black hair as they continued their game.

"So...you know the Lost Masters?" asked The whtie haired teen.

"Who" asked the black haired teen.

There the ones who started the Keyblade War," said the white haired teen.

"Never heard of did you hear that " said The black haired teen as he moved another chess peice. "Or, the war is for them."

"Im not following you?" said the black haired teen as he moved his piece off the board.

"You can drop the facade" said The white haired teen.

"Facade?" asked the black haired teen.

"On that fated land shall Darkness prevail and Light expire, A perspective Keyblade Master should know this." said the white haired teen.

"If you say so" said the black haired boy.

The white haired boy looked at a weapon mounted a has a dark black in the form of a skeleton key. handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goat,and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with the big blue cat like eye.

"The Gazing Eye sees the fate of the world. The future it's already been written" said the boy looking at the weapon.

"Really, i'm not so sure about that," said The black haired boy moving another piece. "Besides, who's said that i can;'t change it and maybe light will prevail. After all, your forgetting about the The Dragon's Gaze" said the teen pointing to another keyblade above them. THis one was similar to the grey one only it was pitch black iy had a head of a Night Fury etched on it instead of a goat. . A Deep Green Catlike eye was near the teeth which was a Night Fury's wing. The token was The Strike class symbol with another green eye. "The Dragon's Gaze with the power to command the Dragons to it's will swore to protect the balance. You might be surprised. One Day it will choose it's new master" said the boy looking at his friend with his brown eyes.

The white haired boy looked at him with his silver eyes. "Oh i hope so"

The chess pieces showed a gold one with a goat head and two silver pieces. One with the crown and another with the Night Fury.

/**How to Train Your Keyblade/."**

Valka The Gentle Haddock watched in worry as she stood beside a small crib. In the crib was a baby boy with red brown hair and next to him was a baby girl with auburn hair. Both of them are asleep holding their stuffed dragons she made for them.

"He's strong Val, he will make it through the winter." said her husband Stoick as he stood beside her. "I know" she said as she brushed her son's hair. Since their children were born too early. They feared that they would not survive the winter. Currently they were holed up in the great hall with the other members of the tribe. Gobber, Spitelout and his wife Helina stood beside them worry as well as they looked at Hiccup and his twin sister Kairi were asleep. "Everyone get some sleep." said Stoick as the Hooligans did what were told as they fell asleep except for two guards. They were on duty to keep an eye on the storm. As they talk. They noticed a ball of light had appeared out of nowhere. The two guards were alarmed reaching for their weapons when they froze like statues. The ball of light floated over to where the young heirs were sleeping. The ball of light came to a halt as if it was focused on Hiccup. Baby Hiccup woke up as he looked at the light.. The ball of light then let of a glow as the two babies also had a glow much similar to the orb of light. The ball of light then descended to Hiccup as it went into his chest as a Dagger with a silver hilt and gold blade was formed and was beside him in a scabbard . He yawned as he fell back asleep.

Outside of the great hall. A Blue Star which light was so bright it broke though the clouds as it's light descended down to the village before it disappeared into the clouds as the storm came to an end.

/**five months later./**

Valka and Stoick had noticed that Hiccup has improved a lot and he was babbling and giggling like his sister. But Valka was a bit furious when she saw the dagger in the crib next to Hiccup and she glared at Stoick. He said he didn't put that there at all. She took the dagger but it would always return to Hiccup so she assumed that it was a magic dagger. Winter came to an end and Stoick was rounding up some men to go gather some fish for their storage. Only a few men were staying behind to watch the village and protect the children. Valka holding Hiccup and Kairi in her arms walked over to her good friend Kira and Ryos house where her children can play with a child their age. a baby boy named Sora. "Hello Valka, come on in" said Kira as she allowed her to come in. "Valka," said Ryo as he was one of the Fisherman along with Olaf Hofferson.

"Ryo, Kira"said Valka as she set her babies down next to a baby boy with brown hair which is forming into spikes,. "Were all happy that Hiccup is going to be alright" said Kira as they watch the babies play with blocks.

"Yes, im just happy to know my little ones are going to be okay" said Valka with a smile. Just then one of the embers from the fires leaped out and Hiccup caught it. That made the three parents wide eyed as Hiccup began playing with the embers as did Sora, and Kairi. The fire didn't even burn them. "What is this?" said Ryo as he picked up Sora after they dropped the embers. He checked their hands and he saw no burn marks. The same with Valka picking up Kairi and Hiccup. No burn marks on her hands too. "Lets go see Gobber" said Kira as the family left the Osment Home and towards the Forge. Gobber was closing shop for the day as he noticed the family. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"No gobber, its our children. They were playing with the embers from our firepit and they have no burn marks on their hands." said Valka as she noticed Hiccup had the dagger again. She took it from him but the dagger just went back to him. Kairi took the dagger from Hiccup and it didn't even return to Hiccup. She smiled as Valka took it from her. "That dagger is strange, never seen anything like it." said Gobber.

"Gobber we need answers." said Ryo.

"Then were going to go see some friends of mine who know more about this than me" said Gobber as he closed up the forge and he gestured them to follow him. The three parents gholding their children entered the forest. Ryo held his sword in case a wild dragon attacked as they followed Gobber until they came to a small clearing filled with rocks.. "Hello is anyone home?" asked Gobber as the rocks came to life. "Trolls" said Valka as gobber nodded.

One troll who appeared to be the elder of them approached. "Gobber, welcome back, how is it that we can help you."

"It's these children, they were playing with fire and their parents are concerned Rockfoot." said Gobber as Rockfoot came over to look at them. He looked at the babies before he gasped. "These children, have been chosen"

"Chosen by what Rockfoot?" asked Gobber.

"They have been chosen by the Keyblade." said Rockfoot as All the trolls began speaking among themselves.

"The Keyblade?"

"New wielders of the Keyblade."

The four vikings looked at each other before Gobber asked. "What's a Keyblade?"

Rocktroll looked at them before he said. ""It's an ancient weapon that's been around longer then even before I was born. We only learned from it from another Keyblade Master, Master Yen Sid."

"But what does this have to do with them playing with the embers?" asked Valka.

"Because Keyblade Wielders can manipulate the elements to their will. Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning and Earth. They become warriors to deal with the Dark ones. We dare not speak their names. More importantly, your children will become their highest targets." said Rockfoot.

"Why?" asked Valka.

"Because your daughter is a Princess of Heart. A maiden who will have no darkness in her heart and your son. He has been chosen by one Keyblade that has been forgotten. The Elder Blade ." said Rocktroll.

"Elder Blade?" asked The four vikings.

Rocktroll then said. "Long Ago. everyone bathed underneath a great light that went by the Name of Kingdom Hearts. But however, Kingdom Hearts was guarded by it's counterpart. The X-blade. But however. People wanted the light for themselves and thus darkness was born. They forged keyblades of their own to mirror the X-blade and fought each other for the possession of the X-blade thus starting the Keyblade War. and the aftermath of the keyblade war was this, Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness never to be seen again and Darkness covered the world. And the X-blade was destroyed according to Master Yen Sid"

"What does this have to do with this Elder Blade?" asked Kira.

"The Elder Blade was believed to guard an ancient star called the Lightstar. A Star which is said to hold a power that Rivals the power of Kingdom Hearts."

"Lightstar? What's the Lightstar?" asked Valka.

"During the age of Fariy Tales before the keyblade war. Many people found this strange small particles of light called Lux. They collected the Lux in order to appease Kingdom Hearts thinking thought Lux came from Kingdom Hearts but they were wrong. Lux actually came from the Lightstar as it was the original Lux."

"When Kingdom Hearts Vanished after the Keyblade War. The Lightstar came and bestowed seven baby girls with hearts full of light to fight back the darkness and they used that light to rebuild the world after the horrible war." said Rocktroll.

"Amazing, such a story Rocktroll. Where is this Elder Blade?" asked Gobber.

. "it has been lost until now, a thousand years later, it has returned and chosen it's master.." said Rocktroll as he eyed the dagger Valka was holding. She looked at the dagger before she said "You mean that?"

"Yes Valka. That Dagger is the Elder Blade in some sort of concealed form by the gods. Waiting for the day when it's master is ready to receive its power and will Guard the Lightstar." said Rocktroll as he began casting a spell on the Dagger. "So until he's ready, i will place this spell on the Elder Blade to Keep its power from breaking out until your son is ready."

"Gobber i trust that you will not tell Stoick" said Valka.

"But Val" began Gobber as Valka interrupted him. "If Stoick learned of this weapon and the Lightstar. He will use them both to try to find the Dragon Nest. He's changing Gobber and i don't like it one bit. What happens if someone wanted the Lightstar for themselves. Please, you must keep this between us"

Gobber sighed as he said. "Alright, I'll keep this between us Val"

Valka smiled as did Ryo and Kira. They too swear to keep what they learned a secret. They left the trolls and returned to Berk.

**/five years later/**

"Useless!"

"Troublemakers!"

"Worthless!"

Two small children were walking together as always. Both were five as of today and no-one has wished them a happy birthday. they ignored the taunts of several vikings. A boy with small red brown hair and green eyes wearing a small green tunic and brown leggings and with him was a girl with Auburn hair and she was wearing a purple and white dress with leggings. THe taunts and the sneers got to them. "Hiccup, Kairi, there you two are" said Gobber as they entered the forge. Four years ago. Valka was taken during a Dragon Raid defending Hiccup and Kairi and ever since then. Stoick had become distant to them and never pays any attention to them except to scold them in front of the entire tribe for something they didn't do. So far Snotlout and the Twins had given them trouble and Hiccup took the beating for Kairi until Sora and Riku arrived to help them. They were Kairi's friends and she likes Sora and Sora likes her.

"You okay Hic?" asked Kairi looking at her brother. The twins did a number on him before Sora and Riku arrived.

"Yeah, just my shoulder hurts" said Hiccup rubbing his shoulder. Their father put them in the forge to keep them out of trouble. "Say laddie, Lass, i got something for you two" said Gobber as he went to the backroom. A minute later did Gobber come back with a Dagger and a Bow. "Here you go, Hiccup, This Dagger was found by your mother and she wanted you to have it"

"Really, Mama found this for me?" asked Hiccup as he looked at the dagger. It felt light in his hand as he gave a few practice swings. Gobber knew one point he had to give the lad the Dagger which is the Elder Blade. He was curious to what this Elder Blade would look like as well as this keyblade Kairi and Sora are destined to wield.

"And for you lassie, i have this training bow for you." said Gobber knowing how much kairi wanted a bow.

"Thank you Gobber" said the Haddock Twins as they heard. "Kairi, Hiccup"

They turn to see a boy with small brown spiky hair wearing a white tunic and red leggings. His blue eyes sparkled with joy, next to him was a boy with white hair and green eyes. His attire was a yellow tunic and blue leggings. "Hi Sora!" said Kairi instantly as Sora said with a grin. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Sora" said Kairi as Riku came over next. "Here, my dad and i got this for you Hiccup"

Hiccup opened the wrapping and he saw it was his very own forge kit. "Thanks Riku!" Hiccup said with a smile.

"Your welcome" said Riku with a smile.

"Hey i asked my dad if he can row us to Destiny Island to play. He said he is alright with it." said Sora.

"Gobber? Can we go?" asked Hiccup and Kairi looking at their godfather.

"It's fine with me, you two go have some fun with your friends" said Gobber with a smile. "Come on" said Sora as the four followed Ryo who was waiting on them. Ryo rolled them over to the play island which wasn't too far from Berk about a good few minutes of rowing and they spent the day playing with Hiccup's best friends Astrid Hofferson and Fishlegs Ingerman. The two who would always play with him and their families were nice to him since they were good friends with his mother. The day came to an end as Ryo rowed them back to Berk. waiting for them was Finn Hofferson also known as Fearless Finn. Finn is a tall, buff Viking with a long and neat blonde beard and mustache. His beard has a tuft of shorter hairs directly over his chin, and his mustache is tied at each tip. He is often seen with a double-horned helmet and often has a stern face. He wears a dark grey tunic with has a layer of chain mail from below his belt.

"Lass. Tomorrow i am beginning your training. Hiccup Kairi, since Stoick isn't going to teach you anything so im going behind his back since you are the heirs of the tribe. Your more than welcome to join. I have a perfect spot for your training. I already talked to Gobber and he said it was fine with him" said Finn.

"The same with my dad and Mr. Gallagher,." said Sora with a smile. The two smiled at them happy to have some people that cared for them.

Over the next few months. Finn, Ryo and Ryoku taught Hiccup, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Astrid, and Fishlegs in the spot where Finn had chosen. It was the Cove near Raven's point. It was perfect for their training. they had learned fast. After the first month, they could already throw their daggers good enough that even Finn was impressed.

They had moved on to blunt wood weapons, apparently Hiccup, Kairi, Sora and Riku was quite skilled with a sword ,while Astrid was a natural with a Battle ax, much like her uncle. Fishlegs was quite skilled with a Mace. the dragons continued to raid, but is was only once or twice a month, so it didn't affect Berk to much. On the play island. Riku and Sora met two people. A man with long brown hair and a women with blue hair. They were very nice and Kairi also met the nice women after she save her from a group of blue monsters with the help of a strange Mouse with a key shaped blade. Nobody believed her about the blue monsters exept for Hiccup and Sora.

One day after training, Hiccup looked at Finn as he asked "Finn, why do the dragons raid us?" It was a simple question, but no one knew the answer to it.

"Well Hiccup, I don't know. No one really knows why they raid, all we can do it fight them off while trying to keep our food." Finn replies as he told the children he was training. They nodded before resuming their training with their mentor.

It was getting late and Gobber had told Stoick to expect a raid any day. Stoick then announced it after all the children were put in bed.

The next day is when the raid happened, and Stoick was grateful that Gobber was correct this time.

There were a few times where Gobber was off a week or so, and it didn't go very well. Nobody blamed Gobber though, those beasts were unpredictable. One night Sora and Riku were watching the stars. They tried to ask Hiccup and Kairi if they wanted to come but Stoick put his foot down and closed the door. "I'ts getting late. We better head home soon" said Riku when he noticed something was wrong with Sora.

, "Sora, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh?" he said looking at the silver haired boy.

"You're..." Riku points to his tears. Sora wipe it off, "That's weird. It's like something squeezing me inside." Sora said.

Riku thinks for moment before looking up, "Somebody up there must be pretty sad." Sora was confused, "Up where?"

"They say that ever star up there is another world. The light is there hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns and it's all connected on one big sky. So maybe there's somebody up in all those worlds who's really hurting like I am, and they're waiting for you to help them." Riku explain remembering an old legend he heard from the brown haired man who let him hold his mysterious weapon. He believe it. Sora looked concerned,"Well gee, do you think there something I could do?" Sora asked.

Riku cross his arms to think, "Hmm... Maybe that someone just need you to open your heart and listen." Sora nodded, "If you say so Riku. I'll try it."

Riku smiled as Sora closed his eyes and opened his heart. They awaited him to finish in case he needed them.

**/Sora's platform/**

When Sora opened his eyes, he wasn't with Riku and Hiccup . He was standing on a glass stain floor. Sora was amazed by the can of scenery but then remembered why he was here. "Hey, can you hear me?!" Sora called out.

He then saw something bright floating towards him. "I heard your voice." It said, "It cut through the darkness around me. All alone, I followed the sound into the sea of light and I've found myself here, with you."

Sora held the orb of light and nodded at it. The orb spoke, "You game me something back when I needed it most. A second chance." Sora raised an eye brow, "I did?"

"But...now I have to go back asleep again." The voice continued with sadness in his voice. Sora asked, "Are you sad?"

The voice didn't answer but Sora knew the answer to that question. The voice asked, "Would it be alright if I stayed here, with you?" Sora smiled, "Sure, if it will make you feel better."

"Thank you." Sora then brought the orb of light to his chest, where their hearts become one.

Sora opened his eyes to see Riku and Hiccup sitting next to him. "Did it work?" he asked him.

Sora nodded, "Yeah. I think it did."

"Thats good, Whoever is hurting must be happy now knowing you helped them Sora" said Riku as the two returned home. That night there was no Dragon Raid and everyone slept peacefully in their beds.

**. this is an Au fic where Sora, Riku, Kairi are from Berk and Kairi and Hiccup are siblings. plus this story is one i wanted to do for a long time. so no flamers and let me know how it is. I just love Kingdom Hearts and Httyd and i always wanted to see a fic where Hiccup has his own Keyblade. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or How To Train Your Dragon. That right goes to their creators. I just own the plot of this fic, The Lightstar and the Elder Blade. **


	2. Hiccup's Dive to the Heart

/**Ten years later/**

_"I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?"_

"Where am i?" asked a voice belonging to a boy about age fifteen. He had a very skinny body and little muscles.. He had auburn hair and freckles on his face. He was one some sort of platform with him and his village behind him. In the bubbles was Kairi, Sora, Riku, AStrid and Fishlegs.. All he could see was black clouds.

"S_o much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"_ asked a Mysterious Voice.

"Who's There, Snotlout this better not be another attempt to get me or Kairi Scolded!" said Hiccup. . He takes a step forward and he watches as Three Trapezoid like statues appeared. A Sword, A Shield and a Staff appeared.

"_Power sleeps within you...If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well."_

Hiccup walked over to the sword. "_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you choose?"_

No" said Hiccup before walking to the shield. _"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all.) Is this the power you seek?"_

"no " said Hiccup.

He went over to the staff next. "_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. this the power you seek"_

"Yes" said Hiccup as the staff went into his hands before disappearing.

"_Your path is what will you give up in exchange?"_

Hiccup walked over to the sword. "_You give up this power?_ Asked the voice.

"Yes".

Mysterious Voice: _You've chosen the power of the Mystic and given up the power of the Warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_

"Yes" said hiccup,

The Trapezoids vanished and the floor disappears. Hiccup was on another platform with a girl in a white dress an glass shoes. the staff appeared in his hands. That's when the mysterious voice returned again. "_You gained the power to fight."_

He gave the staff a few swings. _"All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others."_

That's when a strange creature was very small with yellow beady eyes, small antennas. (Shadow).

"What the odin is that thing?" asked Hiccup. his question was answered when more appeared. Hiccup fought the black monsters with his staff. His training with his girlfriend and his friends have paid off. More appeared behind Hiccup, _"Behind you!"_ said the voice.

Hiccup turns and defeated all the creatures. A black puddle swallows him until he appeared in the Killring of Berk, Standing in the ring were Gobber, Astrid Hofferson and Gothi . _"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself."_ said the mysterious voice.

Hiccup approached Gobber his mentor and the only other person beside Astrid, Kairi and Sora that actually listened to him. Gobber said. "What's most important to you?"

"Friendship" said Hiccup

"Is friendship such a big deal?" asked Gobber.

Hiccup walked over to Astrid next. "What are you afraid of?" asked Astrid.

"Being Different" said Hiccup. Since thier mom died. Him and Kairi was alone and everyone gave them hell for it because they wasn't to their standards exept for their friends, Stoick doesn't even help his own children. He goes to lengths to ignore them and only notice them to scold them during a dragon raid..

"Being Different? ? Is that really so scary?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup walked over to Gothi. She spoke "What do you want outta life?"

"I want to be free of the constant hate of my tribe. I want to see the world and learn many things" said Hiccup.

The Mysterious Voice returned. "_You value your friendship, You're afraid of Being Different?, And you want to see Rare Sights. Your new life will begin at Dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your new life should be a pleasant one."_

_"the day you will become Chosen to is both far off and very near."_

A bright flash found him on another platform. The black monsters returned and hiccup quickly took them out, s a green light appeared. He stepped into the green light and felt their energy rejuvenated. A light revealed a stairway to another platform. He walked over to the platform. Hiccup walked closer to the light. The mysterious voice said "_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.'_

Hiccup turned to see his shadow becoming a bit bigger until a big shadow monster appeared. A heart shape hole was in its stomach. (Darkside).

The Monster's left fist began to glow as it aimed its fists towards him. Hiccup dodged it as the fist made contact with the ground. More smaller monsters appeared and Hiccup takes them out before focusing on the big one. Hiccup climbs the monsters arm and hits the monster with his staff. He kept it up until A bright light came from its head. a puddle formed underneath him as he struggled to get free. He looked up at the black monster. He heard the mysterious voice. _"But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one Chosen by the Forgotten Light."_

**/End of dream/**

Hiccup woke up from the mysterious dream as he shook himself awake. "Another day at Berk" He said as he grabbed his Dagger and put it in his scabbard, once he was dressed. He exited his house and took the routes he knew to ignore the crowds. He headed over to the play island because Kairi was there working on their boat so they can go exploring. They couldn't wait to get away from berk and become travelers and find out if there are other worlds beside their own. Hiccup arrived and he saw Sora was asleep as usual and towering over him was Kairi. He smirked as he waited for the right moment. Sitting next to her was a blue koala like creature. His name is Stitch and Sora found him drowning in the sea one day he was fishing with his dad. Sora took care of him and asked his dad if he can keep him. Ryo had no trouble with that and Stitch became apart of his family. They learned that Stitch can talk and he had powers. He was virtually indestructible, arrow proof, fire proof, and could think faster than the wisest man alive, he can see in the dark and move objects three thousand times his own weight. He could even climb on the walls and ceiling. They also learned never to give Stitch coffee. Something that Ryo himself makes as he used to be a traveler. It was a dark day for Stoick and the hooligans.

Sora woke up and he yawned before he laid back down and Kairi looked down at him with a smile. ""WHOA!"

He turned to see Kairi, one of his best friends, giggling at him. "Gimme a break, Kairi." Said Sora.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing out here." Said Kairi.

"No!" Sora objected. "This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't-ow!"

Sora felt something hit him in the head as he glared at Stitch who laughed. Hiccup thought **/Sora had the same dream like me? What is going on?"/**

"Are you still dreaming?" She asked.

"It wasn't a dream!" But then began to wonder. "Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..."

"Yeah sure." Kairi folded her arms behind her back and walked forward in front of Sora to look at the ocean. She was wearing a pink striped shirt, shoulder guards and black spiked skirt. Sora decided to change the subject "So Kairi, why did you decide to wake me up this time?"

She turned to him, "You mean besides the fact you're a lazy bum. Well it's an important day today and I didn't want you to miss it."

"Umm isn't today we start Dragon Training?" asked Sora. She shook her head no as Hiccup chuckled. "Leave it to Sora to forget his own birthday."

Just then soft hands were over his eyes as he heard. "Guess who" he heard the voice of his girlfriend.

Hiccup smirked as he said. "Ruffnut."

"RUFFNUT!" shouted a furious Astrid Hofferson with a glare holding her uncles axe. Hiccup put his hands up in defense. "Im kidding Astrid, Easy now"

Astrid calmed down as she put down her axe. "Your just lucky were dating Hiccup" she said with a small smile

He laughed as they walked over to Sora and Kairi holding hands. "Serious Sora, you forgot what today is?" Hiccup asked crossing his arms while Astrid smirked leaning on her axe.

"Umm, Astrid's Birthday?" asked Sora trying again as Astrid laughed. "Nope my birthday was last week. Try again Sora." she said as she laughed.

Sora then thought again until a Sixteen year old Riku came over to them with Fishlegs. Holding Riku's hands was a Blonde girl about sixteen wearing a white dress. Her name was Namine and she was found wash ashore on Berk many years ago. Her home Radiant Garden was destroyed by an evil witch and her father manage to get her away before they were separated. He shook his head at his best friend. "Seriously, Sora, you can't even remember your own 15th Birthday."

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot with helping my dad gather fish for the food storage." said Sora while rubbing the back of his head. the group all laughed at the boy before they began to enjoy the day of training on the island. Sora and Riku spared while Kairi and Astrid spared with their weapons as well. Since Finn was killed by the Frightmare. They meet up here at the play island to resume their training. While they took a break. Sora snuck away to the secret cave full of paintings that were made by him and Kairi. He noticed one drawing. Sora drew Kairi while Kairi drew Sora when they were six. Kairi was always the better artist. He felt like something was missing so he grabbed a nearby rock and started to crave on the cave wall. It won't take long. Sora drew himself giving a Paopu fruit to Kairi. Though he would never admitted it, he thought Kairi was the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

"Sora, when are you going to tell her how you feel" said Hiccup for he snuck up right behind him. "Geez Hic, don't sneak up on me like that!" shouted Sora as Hiccup laughed. "I don't know what your talking about Hiccup."

"Please, Everyone in our group knows you're in love with my sister. Just tell her how you feel" said Hiccup.

Sora looked down as he said. "I know but i'm a little scared to how she will react. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"You won't." Hiccup said as Sora smiled at him. That's when they realized they weren't alone. "I've come to see the door to this world." Sora and Hiccup looked to see a boy wearing a mask. "Huh?" asked a confused Sora and Hiccup.

"This world has been connected." The boy continued to speak. The two were still confused, "What are you talking about?" asked Hiccup

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed." The figure continued. "Well, whoever you are? Stop freaking us out like this!" Sora demanded but then realized this boy wasn't from Berk. "Huh, wait a minute, where did you come from?"

"You do not yet know, what lies beyond the door." The masked boy said to Them. "So, you're from another world?" stated Sora

"There is so very much to learn, you understand so little." The figure ignored Sora completely. "Oh yeah, well I'll show you, I'm going to get out and learn what's out there." Said a determined Sora. "the same here" said hiccup.

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can, understand nothing." said the mask boy stated as he was now looking at Hiccup. Hiccup demanded, "What do you mean?"

"It's only a matter of time. Your Tribe will never accept you for you you are hiccup haddock heir of Berk. Your father has already gone down a dark path and there is nothing you can do to stop it." said the boy.

"Whatever, True i may not have a strong relationship with my dad but i won't let him go down a dark path" said Hiccup pulling out his dagger. The dagger that belong to his mother. "Oh please, You know it's true so stop resisting the inevitable." said the boy as he summoned a corridor of darkness and walk on though leaving the two boys alone. "What did he mean by My dad going down a dark path?" said Hiccup.

"I don't know hiccup, but your dad has been pushing a lot of warriors for the nest and have failed every time." said Sora.

"I know," said Hiccup as the two boys exited the cave and went back to their friends. Soon the friends were relaxing at the crooked palm tree with the paopu fruit. hey stared off into the sea. "Soon guys, we'll be traveling those seas to other worlds." Riku said proudly.

"But how far could a boat take us?" Sora asked curiously. "Who knows?" Riku shrugged. "If we have too we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked. "Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku said, he then gave a deep thought and said. "It's just...I've always wondered why we're on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose they are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something greater. So we could just as easily need up somewhere else, right?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know." Riku nodded, "Exactly, That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately," Kairi asked. "Haven't you?"

Riku stared intently at the sea for a moment before turning around. "Thanks to You, Namine and Sora. If Namine hadn't of come here,, I would've never thought of any of this. Sora , Namine, Kairi, thanks."

"You're welcome." Said Kairi. "Hey what are friends for?" Sora nodded.

"You guys are serious about this aren't you?" asked Fishlegs looking at them.

"We are Legs. maybe we can find the answer to why the Dragons raid us for food. " said Hiccup holding Astrid close to him. They been close to each other for years since Finn told them to stick together before his death by the Frightmare.

"Well we have to head home soon. The other chiefs and chieftess of the other tribes are coming here for the annual meeting." said Astrid as she headed for the rowboat with Fishlegs. Kairi didn't want to go home yet as she sat by the dock. Riku and Sora were alone as they looked on to sea. Hiccup headed for the docks too after whispering something in Riku's ear who smirked. Riku tossed Sora something. "Sora," Riku spoke. Sora looked at the star fruit that was thrown into his hands. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked. "A paopu fruit?" Sora asked.

"If two people share one their destines become intertwined. They'll remain part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon. I know you want to try it." Riku said with a smirk.

"What are you talking-" Sora then noticed Riku getting out of sight. Riku began to laugh with Stitch. He tossed the fruit aside, "Come on, Riku! You know I only see Kairi as a friend."

"Tell that to the addition to the drawing in the cave." said Riku who was trying his best not to laugh. "Hiccup!" shouted Sora as he noticed Hiccup was already heading for home with Astrid. Sora blush even harder after that. .Namine giggled as well holding Riku's hand as they headed home. Once at the dock to their private dock. Riku Namine and Stitch laughed the rest of the way to the village. Kairi asked Sora if he could talk to her for a second. Making Sora wonder what she wanted to talk about. They stood at the cliffs looking at the sea.

What did you need, Kairi?" Asked Sora."You know," Kairi began. "Riku has changed."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Well..." Kairi seemed at a loss for words.

"You okay?" Sora asked with concern.

"Sora,after the chief meetings, let's take a boat and go-just the two of us!" She said with excitement. "What?!" Said Sora while trying to hide a blush from the thought. Hiccup would be a bit mad if he just left with Kairi. Kairi just giggled and said, "Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you?" Sora exclaimed. "You're the one whose changed, Kairi."

"Maybe." Kairi admitted. "Sora, I did get you something for your birthday. Closes your eyes and hold out your hand."

Sora nodded and did what he was told. He the felt something was placed into his hands. He opened them and saw... "Your lucky charm? Kairi, I can't take this. It's yours." Sora denied. Kairi smiled, "It's for the journey ahead. I couldn't imagine if something bad happened to you but this way, if anything does happen you'd fine away back to us."

"Gee, Kairi... I don't know what to say." Sora said. Kairi narrowed her eyes, "Relax, Sora, it's only for the journey. It's still my lucky charm. Be sure bring it back to me."

"Don't worry. I will." Sora promised her. Kairi smiled as the two headed home. Kairi and Sora separated once they were at the hill close to the chief's house and they bid each other good night.

Kairi noticed that her father wasn't home yet and was still in the great hall and Hiccup was making them some food as he stirred the pot. "Hey, our just in time for some dinner." he said looking up as he continued to cook. "Dad still in the great hall?" asked Kairi.

"Yep" said Hiccup as he stirred the pot. "There we are. It's done"

The Haddock twins sat down at their table and ate their food in silence. Once that was done did they go upstairs to their room which they shared. "Well tomorrow we got a big day to prepare for our voyage." said Hiccup laying on his bed.

"Yeah, i'm excited" said Kairi as she was in her bed looking at her twin. "Goodnight" they both said to each other.

Stoick entered his house and he looked up into their room and saw they were both asleep. Nodding to himself he went down to sit by the fire.

Meanwhile in a tower far away in the other worlds King Mickey was learning some new things from his old master, Master Yen Sid. His training session stopped when Yed Sid closed his eyes, "Mickey, I can't help to shake off the feeling something terrible is about to happen. I fear Master Xehanort is preparing to make his move."

Mickey eyes widened as he wondered what was going to happen?

/**End of chapter 2/ **

**Next chapter is the gathering of the chiefs and meeting new friends. No Toothless yet for he will be coming soon. what dragons do you want to see them have. I already plan for Sora to have a Bewilderbeast. **


	3. Old Friends

**-/Disney Castle/-**

The castle's towers stretched up toward the sky as though it was reaching for the clouds. The entire castle seemed to glow. The white stone of the castle and the blue tiling on the cone shaped towers glimmered in the brilliant sunlight. The many orange flags that decorated the castles façade, jutting out from the peaks of the towers, flapped in the light morning breeze. The day was just about perfect as usual.

As usual, the court wizard walked down the long hallway toward the throne room, his footfalls falling evenly on the red carpet that stretched all the way to the end of the hall. To his left, the wall was lined with windows that almost reached the high, arched ceiling. Pouring in from the windows was the bright light of the early morning. This was the court wizard's cue to greet the king.

The court wizard was in fact, a short white duck. Atop his head was a purple hat, similar in shape to that of a stereotypical witch. The point was teased into a crude curlicue, and all along the rim of the hat was a thick yellow line. He wore a long sleeved gray-purple shirt, with two golden buttons in the middle of his chest, held securely to his body by a blue-violet belt that went around his waist. Over the long sleeved shirt was a blue cloak, which actually looked something like a short sleeved vest. It had two zippers on the front, leading from both sides of the neck.

He tipped his hat and nodded as he passed by the walking brooms as they scurried down the hall toward the next place that required cleaning. The duck chuckled to himself as he heard them shuffle further and further down the hall. Then suddenly he stopped short, planting both his webbed feet on the ground before turning on his heel to the right, where he stood facing a set of giant purple double doors. On either door was a symbol consisting of three circles, one big circle with two smaller ones attached to the top of it; the king's emblem. The door stretched up in its giant gold lined archway until it reached the ceiling. There was no way for such a small duck to open them.

The court wizard smiled to himself, lifting one loosely clenched fist towards his beak as he cleared his throat. He then knocked on the base of the doors five times, rhythmically, as though to a song that no one else could hear but him. A slight clicking sound was made from the other side of the door as the duck dropped his hand to his side, and a small section of the giant door popped open for the court wizard to step through.

The throne room was huge, able to fit possibly hundreds of guests at a time. But for now, it was empty. The tiled linoleum floors glimmered with their fresh polish, clean and spanking new. The only thing laid out on top of the floor was another long red carpet that stretched all the way from the double doors to the throne. Above the throne was a long red tapestry, outlined in yellow, that once again bore the symbol of the three circles. Intricate carvings in the wall directly behind it outlined the throne. On either side of the wall were statues, one of the court wizard and the other of the captain of the guard; the king's two best friends in the world.

The court wizard walked triumphantly down the length of the carpet, as though he was a soldier returning from war and visiting his great king. He was barely even halfway to the throne when he bowed toward it as he walked, in greeting to his royal highness.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he called out in his duck voice.

He continued his march down the long red carpet. He was going to have to reach the throne if he was to properly greet the king. As he approached the golden throne, the duck smiled to himself and bowed slightly once again. "It's nice to see you this morn – What!"

As the court wizard raised his head to look up at where the king should have been sitting, he realized with great shock and horror that he wasn't there. The court wizard froze. What would he tell the others? The queen, the servants, all the king's friends? Just then, the king's faithful dog popped out from behind the throne, holding something delicately between his teeth. The court wizard looked at the dog, shocked.

"What are you holding there, Pluto?" the duck quacked out as he bent over to take whatever it was from him.

It was a small light green envelope that bore the king's symbol, the three circles. The court wizard carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter within. He slowly unfolded the letter and began to read, his eyes going hurriedly over each line, taking in the meaning behind the writing. The duck blinked once or twice, slowly lowering the letter so that it fell out of his line of vision.

Suddenly, all control over himself lost, the duck spun around and ran out of the throne room, screaming and waving his arms as though the world was about to come to an end. He knew exactly where to go. He had to tell the captain of the guard!

As it happened, the captain of the guard was resting on the lawn of his own little castle. Of course, it wasn't a real castle; it was a model of the entire Disney Castle, which had been shaped out of the large bush that had been growing in the garden. From that castle grew many different flowers, positioned in such a way that they would create a multi-colored spiral with the castle placed in the center of it. The entire circle was separate from the other bush sculptures in the garden, all placed around a large circle. That castle was in the center of the entire garden.

It was on the lawn that the captain of the guard was taking his nap. He was still dressed head to toe in his armor, except for his helmet, which sat on top of his head like a hat since it wasn't able to fit over his dog face. He lay on the flowers with one leg perched on one knee and his arms folded casually behind his head. His mouth would open wide as he slept and snored peacefully in the garden.

Right at that moment, the court wizard rushed in, running in a crooked line toward the captain, still waving his arms like mad (though he had finally stopped screaming). He hopped onto the flowerbed and screeched to a halt next to the captain, waving his arms frantically to maintain his balance.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up!" he screamed, jumping around frantically. "This is serious!"

Goofy merely moaned in his sleep and then let out a long slow breath. A carefree smile appeared on his face as he slept. The duck began to grow furious. With a loud scream, he pointed one finger toward the sky, his eyes fixated on Goofy's face, releasing a jolt of lightning into Goofy's body. The zap of electricity finally awoke Goofy, so much so that he just about jumped into the air with a cry of surprise and pain.

He dropped back down into the flowerbed with a loud thud and clangs of metal, his eyes finally opened and looking around. Goofy rubbed his eyes sleepily with one large, gloved hand as he gazed about him, somewhat disoriented. His vision was still somewhat blurred, but it didn't take long for him to recognize the angry face of one of his best friends in the world. He smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey there, Donald," he greeted with a wave. "G'morning."

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald told him urgently, waving his arms around in the air. Suddenly he stopped, and looked cautiously to the left and then to the right. He then cupped one hand around his beak and said in a lower voice, "But don't tell anyone…"

Goofy's eyes went wide. "Queen Minnie?"

Donald put his hands on his hips, raising his beak almost snobbishly in the air. "Not even the queen."

Goofy's expression changed slightly as he shifted his gaze. "Daisy?"

The court wizard shook his head furiously from side to side. "NO! It's top secret!"

The captain bowed slightly, his gaze having completely shifted away from Donald's face. "G'morning, ladies," he said politely.

Donald froze. "Wh-What?"

He turned slowly around, afraid to see his fears come true. And as he did so, his heart stopped beating for just a moment. For there, standing under one of the many bush archways of the garden, were Queen Minnie and Daisy. Donald swallowed hard as they stared at him and Goofy expectantly, Daisy putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes slightly. She cleared her throat and raised one eyebrow, her gaze fixed exactly on Donald's face.

Goofy turned to look at Donald, somewhat bewildered, as a nervous laugh escaped from Donald's throat.

**-/Scene Change/-**

Hiccup was snoring lightly in his bed when he heard a whisper. "Hiccup….Time to wake up" He opened one eye only to be looking into the eyes of Astrid. "Astrid? What time is it?" he asked as he yawned.

"It's nine in the morning. The other chiefs and their heirs are arriving soon. Kairi is already awake and is downstairs." said Astrid handing him his dagger. He took the dagger and put it in his belt as he got out of bed. Once he was ready did the two along with Kairi went to find Sora and Riku. they ran into Fishlegs an met up with Namine, Riku and Sora as they headed for the docks with the rest of the tribe. Stoick stood at the dock as he looked out to sea. Coming towards their island was several viking ships each with the crest of the different tribes of the archipelago. The first ship to pull up was the Meathead Tribe. a large Viking with a patch over his right eye and a missing left leg. He has a peg leg in its place. He has a beard that appears to be curly and fluffy as it was blonde. "Morgodan" said Stoick greeting the chief of the Meatheads.

"Stoick, how have ya been" said Morgodan as the two shook hands. Right behind him is a boy slightly larger than Snotlout as he had a viking helm on. "You remember my son Thuggery correct?" asked Morgodan.

"Aye, he's gotten bigger sicne the last i saw him." said Stoick as the second boat docked as it belong to the Bog Burglars. A women the same size of Stoick walked onto the dock with huge breast. "Bertha," siad Stoick greeting the women.

"Stoick" said Bertha as she shook his hand. A Girl with blonde hair a "with hoop earrings, necklaces, and bracelets along her arms. Her sword sheath almost drags the ground, as she is at least a head shorter than" Hiccup . "Hey Cam" said Thuggery.

"Sup Thug" said Camicazi as she and Thuggery high fived. "Mother can we be excused?" asked Camicazi.

"Sure lass." said Bertha as Camicazi and Thuggery left to find Hiccup. Stoick watched as the rest of the ships came close to Berk.

Hiccup and the gang were hanging out beside the forge when they heard. "Hey Sora, Everyone!"

Sora's head shot up when he saw a Boy with short blonde spikey hair walking with a black haired girl much like Kairi and a teen with Red Spikey hair. Walking with them was a elderly man with a long white beard and was holding a staff. "Roxas!, Xion and Lea!" said the group as the three approached. Roxas is Sora's cousin from his mother's side who lives in Twilight Town. a village far away from the archipelago. The man with them is their teacher Virgo. He also resides in Twilight Town and he came with them.

"Nice to see you guys didn't forget about us. Got it memorized?" asked Lea with a laugh as they all greeted each other.

"Yeah, how's life Roxas?" asked Sora looking at his cousin.

'Great, Me and Xion are officially a couple" said Roxas as he and Xion held hands. "That's great for you guys" said Astrid with a smile until she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She turned to see a girl with black hair and green eyes. she wears a light gray shirt that goes halfway down her forearms with a leather vest over it, a hollow horn around her waist and an off-white skirt underneath. She wears brown pants, wristbands, and boots with roping. All of her clothing has patches on it.

"Oh my Gods, Heather!" exclaimed Astrid as she and Heather hugged. Heather visited berk a few years ago with her family and Astrid and Heather became best friends. "Heather how are your parents?" asked Hiccup after the greetings was done. "There doing fine" said Heather with a smile.

"Hey i hopw you mates haven't forgotten about us?" asked a voice. The group turned to see a a boy with a body like Fishlegs exept he had more muscles than fat and his hair was brown and short. He was wearing a Red Tunic with the sleeves off showing his muscles. his pants were brown as well and his boots were black bear boots. Holding his hand was a girl with blonde hair and was almost an identical twin of Heather exept she had amber eyes. "Bron, Emily" said the group as the two came over to them. Bron fistbumped his friends and hugged the girls while Emily hugged the girls.

"Say where's Gorn?" asked Hiccup wondering where his best friend was. "Right here Hicman!" siad a voice belonging to a boy with sandy blonde hair with a strange weapon on his back.(Heavy Bowgun from Monster hunter World) His built was a lot like Gobber when he was a teen only he had a little more muscle. his attire was alot like Hiccups only his was red and black. He came over to them with a smile as he fistbumped the boys and hugged the girls. "Whats that on your back Gorn?" asked Fishlegs looking at his weapon.

"Oh this beaut?" asked Gorn pulling his weapon off his back. "This is my latest creation. The Wyvernblaster. This baby can shoot many projectiles that explode on impact."

"Oh you actually finished it?" asked Bron looking at the weapon. His two handed warhammer was on his back.

"Heck yeah," said Gorn as he return the weapon to his back. "So who else is missing?"asked Sora.

"No idea" said Riku.

"Hey i found them Cami!" said Thuggery as he and Camicazi came to them. "We were looking everywhere for you guys" said Camicazi.

"Sorry just trying to ignore dear old Dad" said Kairi.

"Is he still ignoring you guys?" asked Thuggery crossing his arms.

"Yep" said the haddock twins as the group them walked together. Stoick and the chiefs headed for the great hall for their meeting. "Hey look. It's the useless squad" said Snotlout Jourgenson as he along with his friends Dogsbreath, Willowbark and Scarlett appraoched them. "Look what i see here guys.A bunch of idiots" said Sora as the group eyed each other. Tension already in the air. "Don;t you four have anything better to do than critizize people. " said Camicazi itching to draw her sword Invincible.

"Why are you hanging out with the Fishbone AStrid when you can be with a real man" saidSnotlout as his friends laughed.

"I don't think so" said Astrid with an eyeroll. How many times does she have to say it to him that she is not interested in him. "Get lost Snotlout and take your bodyguards with you." said Kairi.

"What did you say to me Weakling?" asked Dogsbreath raising his hand to smack her when Bron caught his arm. "You touch my friends. You deal with me" he growled.

"And us!" said Roxas, Lea and Xion. Roxas and Xion pulled out thier swords while Lea pulled out his Chakrams Eternal Flames. "Now it's on" growled Willowbark as he drew his mace. A fight was about to break out as some Hooligans stopped to see the commotion. "Oh theres going to be a fight" Ruffnut said to her brother.

"I'm betting the big guy will win" said Tuffnut looking at his sisters.

"Everyone calm down!" said Sora as Stitch started to growl at Snotlout and his group. They backed off as Snotlout said "This ain't over"

He and his friends left as did the crowd. "Quite surprised they backed off" said Thuggery.

"Well the last time i got involved. Stitch bit Snotlout in the butt and he learned his lesson not to come after me" said Sora with a grin as the group resumed walking around the village.

**-/Great Hall/-**

Stoick sat at the head of the table in his chair. Right beside him was Gobber. The other chiefs were in their own chairs discussing their own raids and how much livestock was lost to the dragons. "The other day i saw someone i thought was long gone" said Norbert the Nutjob. The chief of the Hysteric Tribe.

"Like who Norbert?" asked Oswald the Agreeable. The chief of the Bersekers. His son Dagur the Deranged sat beside him as all heads turned to the chief of the Hysteric tribe.

"I saw Xehanort." said Norbert making all who knew the man gasp.

"Xehanort?, i thoguht he was dead" said Stoick looking at the other chiefs. They too thought the man was gone. "Aye but somehow he was overlooking my village and when we caught eyes. He turned to walk away. By the time i was able to caught up to him. He was gone" said norbert.

"What does this mean?" asked Bertha.

"We must keep an eye out for Xehanort. He was banished from the Archipelego for a reason" said Stoick.

"Aye. who knows what that mad man is after." said Madguts. The chief of the Murderous Tribe. as the chiefs resumed their meeting about the dragons.

**/Disney Castle/**

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all so I went to my old master for advice._

_He believes Master Xehanort is back and he returned to his home world of the Archipelego... There's someone with a "Key"—the Key to our survival. My master believes whoever this "Key" is, will be the most power yet, and maybe the only one who can stand up to him._

_So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! I'll meet you there. This may be our only chance to stop Master Xehanort and his scheme._

_P.S._

_Will you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, Pal._

"Oh, dear. What could this mean?" Daisy asked after they all finished reading the Kings letter. The Queen frowned, "It means we just have to trust the King."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said concerned for his best friend and King. Donald looked to the Queen, "Don't worry, Your Majesty. We'll find the King and this 'Key.'"

"Thank you. Both of you." Queen Minnie gave a sad smile. Donald then turned to his girlfriend, "Daisy, can you take care of the..." Daisy cut him off, "Of coarse. You take care, now, both of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany." The Queen gestured to the desk. Donald couldn't see anyone there. Until... "Down here..." Donald could see a cricket trying to get his attention. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service." He introduce himself with a bow.

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the King." Queen Minnie told Donald and Goofy. Donald nodded. The Queen, Daisy, and Goofy, who saluted him, watched him to. So brave, so noble, so... Wait a minute. "Your coming, too!" Donald said as he dragged Goofy with him.

"Gwarsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked as they headed to the launch bay. Jiminy sat in the top of Goofy's helmet as he replied, "It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy..." Donald reminded him. He wanted to make sure Goofy remembered the rules of exploring other worlds. Goofy nodded, "Oh right... I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order!" Donald corrected. "Right, World Order." Goofy laughed. Donald just signed. "I guess we need new duds when we get there." Goofy added.

When Donald and Goofy got to the launch bay, Donald spoke to the microphone, "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!"

The chipmunk mechanics, Chip and Dale, saluted the duck and pulled a few levers to pull Donald and Goofy inside the Gummi ship. Much to Donald's annoyance the were carried by their butts. Pluto followed them and jumped inside. Chip and Dale were going through all the final touches as Daisy and Minnie watched from a distance. Donald gave his girlfriend a thumbs up and a wink. The engines were started up. Launch was in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."Blast off!" Donald shouted and pointed to the tunnel ahead but the arrow pointed down and the ship began to fall in the hole below.

"Wakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaohohohohohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They screamed until they left the atmosphere on the bottom of their world and blasted off to the Archepelego to find King Mickey and the "Key."

**-/unkown area/-**

"so Xehanort what is it that you want me to do?" asked A tall viking with dark red hair and was just about the same size as Stoick. He was talking to an elderly man with a white goatee and yellow eyes. His clothing is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. "You want revenge on the Hooligans just as much as i do Azog. You will attack the Hooligans and let them know i have returned and they will suffer my wrath" spoke Xehanort as a pop was heard as a hooded man appeared beside him.

"Unless you are unable to complete such a the simple task" said the man taking off his hood to reveal a man with long white hair and yellow eyes.(Xemnas) Another figure appeared beside him as he was wearing clothes similar to Xehanort only he had a strange emblem on his chest.( Ansem, Seeker of Darkness) "In exchange for taking down the Hooligans, we will let you take over the tribe with the Darkness at your command." said the man.

"Yes, Azog the Terrible. Chief of the Hooligans. I like it" said Azog with a dark laugh as he was covered in an aura of darkness. "Now open your heart to Darkness!" said the three men as Azog raised his hand as a dark blade appeared. Two shadow creatures with yellow eyes appeared behind them. the boy in the mask appeared behind him. "Stoick the Vast has two children. A son he named Hiccup and a girl named Kairi master." he said.

"Capture them and bring them to me alive Azog. Kill the rest of them." said Xehanort.

"As you wish Lord Xehanort" said Azog with a grin as he headed for the village as the four people vanished by a dark corridor. unkwon to them that their plans would be all for naught as a pair of green reptillain eyes had saw the whole meeting.

**Chapter notes:**

**Uh oh...looks like trouble is heading for Berk for the hooligans. what will happen to Berk. find out in the next chapter.**


	4. The Keyblade

Everyone was in the Great Hall as the meeting of the chief's had concluded as everyone was having a good time. The older vikings were now drinking and having arm wrestling contests. The children were all sitting together listening to Gobber tell a story. Two girls with long brown hair sat in the front holding Stitch. They were Sora's little siblings named Selena and Solaria.

The Outcasts of Berk sat with their friends from the other tribes in the back table. Each talking about their plans. 'Wait are you serious in this plan of your Hic?" asked Thuggery looking at his friends.

"I am Thug. Me and Kairi don't belong here. We want to go see the world" said Hiccup as he sent a small glare to Stoick who was drinking with gobber. "So you guys plan to go find Namine's home and her father?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah." said Namine looking up from her drawing before looking down in sadness. "I miss him."

Riku pulled his girlfriend to him and put his arm over her shoulder. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Don;t worry, we'll find him" He said to her. She smiled at him as they shared a brief kiss. "Oi get a room you two!" teased Gorn.

"Maybe we will" said Namine with a wink making Riku blush as the group wolf whistled earning a look from Snotlout and his friends. "What are those losers talking about?" asked Dogsbreath.

"Who cares. There the outcasts here remember. We don't associate with them" said Scarlett brushing her red hair out of her face.

Kairi, went to refill her cup with water when she felt a chilling presence behind her,. "Hello my dear." She turned to look in the face of Dagur the Deranged.

Kairi turned her head away from Dagur. "Go away Dagur." she growled tightening her grip on her cup.

"Why not. Were be betrothed soon. My father and your father will sign a contract to ensure our alliance" said Dagur as he looked at her body like she was a piece of meat. She turned away from him and headed for her table. But he wasn't done yet as he grabbed her wrist and she glared at him. "Now why don't we talk a little more at my table." He said not letting go. Some hooligans notice them talking. "Let go of her dagur" said Sora as he wondered what was taking Kairi so long as he came to her aid. She sighed a releif as her best friend/crush came to her aid. Dagur glared daggers at Sora. he let go of Kairi's hand as he said. "Stay out of this. Your just a lowly fisherman sons and i am soon to be cheif of the Beserkers. The tribe with the biggest armada in the archipelego."

"So what, i could care less about titles. She is not a tool to be won. She is not interested in you so leave her alone. " said Sora as Kairi smiled at heart beating in as her crush defended her. Ryo and Kira looked at each other and smiled. THey knew their son was in love with Kairi and she was in love with them. They see it in her eyes.

"Do you know who i am. I am DEranged for a reason." said Dagur as he got into Sora's face which he didn't flinch. "Yeah am i supposed to be scared?" asked Sora as he turned to Kairi. "Come on Kai. everyone else is wondering where your at."

She nodded as the two walked away from Dagur but he scowled. "Nobody walks away from me"

He formed a fist and it headed right for the back of Sora's head but the fist was caught by Hiccup who was wondering what was taking them so long. Dagur can tell he was angry. "Really Dagur?, attacking someone who has their back turn. Thats low even for you." he said.

"Well if it ain't my brother" said Dagur freeing his hand from his grip. "We go over this every time you are here Dagur. WE ARE NOT BROTHERS!" he spoke with venom as all eyes turned to them. "Uh oh. This outta be good" said Gobber noticing Kairi was nearby and put two and two together.

"Now what did i tell you the last time you were here Dagur to Stay away from Kairi. She is not interested in you." Hiccup said crossing his arms glaring at the heir of the Beserker tribe.

"What makes you say that brother, she has yet to give me a chance?" asked Dagur.

"One. she hates your guts...Two...She Despises You and THREE...SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" He said the last part with a boom that made him back off. "So if i have to come deal with you again while you are at Berk. I will personally cut you up and feed your bits to the dragons in the killring? "

"Big mistake in threatening me Hiccup" said Dagur as he threw a punch towards the runt only for him to move to the side and grab his arm and before Dagur knew it. He was against one of the columns with a blade poitning at his neck. The entire hall was silent even Stoick and Oswald. "Dam" said Oswald.

"Did i stutter Dagur?" asked Hiccup as his blade pressed against his neck. Dagur looked at him and he nodded silently. The hooligans and the visiting chiefs were shocked. Dagur the Deranged afraid of a Runt. "Now here's what your going to do. Your going to stay away from my sister or else i will go though with my threat. Do you hear me?"

"Y...Yes Hiccup," said Dagur as he admitted defeat.

"Good." said Hiccup letting him go as he put his dagger in his belt before he went back to his friends. He ignore the stares the vikings gave him as he took a seat next to Astrid as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I taught you that move" said Astrid with a smile.

"Thanks hiccup. I really can't stand that guy" said Kairi as everyone resumed their own conversations. "No problem Kai, your my sister and we have to look after each other" said Hiccup.

Soon the vikings decided to return home while the visiting chiefs and their heirs would return to their homes. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." said Cami as she and Thuggery headed for their parents when a black creature formed with tiny arms and legs. Antennas were on it's head as it had yellow eyes. "What in the name of Odin?" asked Bron as more appeared with the first one. "Monsters!" screamed a viking.

"Get the children to safety!" said Stoick grabbing his hammer as he and the vikings charged into battle against the black monsters. The outcasts of Berk and their friends were surrounded by the monsters.

"What are these things?" asked Roxas with his duel wield Swords.

"I don't know. Never seen them in my life" said Lea holding his chakrams.

"Whatever they are. They don't look friendly to me" said Fishlegs holding his mace.

"We'll help too" said Sora as he held his sword as did Riku, Kairi and Hiccup. Astrid with her axe and Fishlegs with his mace. Bron held his hammer as Heather held her Double Axe. "I saw these things in my dream the other day" said Hiccup.

"Really, i did too" said Kairi.

"Same here" said Riku.

"Oh and yet you guys gave me trouble for having the same dream?" asked Sora raising an eyebrow. "Come on lets get em!" said Gorn as he cocked Wyvernblaster and began to shoot the monsters but they were unaffected by the shots. Hiccup and them tried to fight the creatures but they kept on going into the floor dodging their strikes. The vikings engaged the monsters as well but their weapons were no effect on the monsters. "Chief these things are immune to our weapons!" shouted a warrior.

'Keep fighting. Protect the livestock!" said Stoick as he and the men engaged the monsters.

"Guys this ain't working!" shouted Xion as she dodged another monster and tried to hit it with her sword but it went into the ground.

"I know Xi," said Namine as she dodged another monster. She was holding a wooden stick.

The Outcasts of Berk and their friends were surrounded by the monsters. Stitch barely was making any damage without revealing his powers to the other vikings chiefs. Not to far from them was Gobber, Ryo and Kira. they were protecting the hoffersons, Selena and Solaria.

Suddenly a bright light covered Sora, Riku Kairi and Hiccups Swords as well as Roxas and Xion's. A burst of fire covered one of Lea's chakrams. "Huh?" They said as their weapons was replaced by new weapons.

Sora was holding a giant key with the blade silver and the hilt gold. a mouse keychain on the end of it. (Kingdom Key)

Kairi was also holding a giant key but hers was round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the key and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the star fruit token.(Destiny's Embrace)

Riku was holding a dimple key for a pin tumbler lock, as opposed to the lever tumbler lock key. The blade is silver, with two parallel grooves running the length of the blade at the center; several circular intents are etched along each edge asymmetrically. The blade juts out and then cuts back in just before it connects to the guard, which is black and blocky. It too had a mouse keychain(Braveheart.)

Roxas was holding two giant keys in his hands. The one in his rigth hand was pitch black, the hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). The Keychain's token is a black version of Sora's crown necklace. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. A purple diamond in its hilt. (Oblivion.)

The second key in his left hand was pure white. it's shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise Oblivion's handle. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光), Its Keychain token is Kairi's good luck charm, a star sewn together from Thalassa Shells.(Oathkeeper).

Xion was holding a key much similar to Sora's only The guard is green and orange, with the edges at the bottom tipped with orange circles and the edges on the top capped with a sun parallel to the teeth and a moon on the other side. The base of the blade is green with red stripes running on the side.(Dawn Till Dusk)

Lea's chakram has been transformed into a key as well. The guard of the weapon resembles the Eternal Flames chakram, , with a straight hilt rather than a cross-shaped handle. The blade and teeth take the shape of a glowing translucent streak of yellow-orange flames,However, the teeth of the weapon form the shape of a hook, rather than a closed loop. The chain links resemble the Eternal Flames; the token also resembles a pure silver version of the weapons.(Flame Liberator.)

Hiccup's sword had been turned into a key as well. it was pitch black and the shaft had two barbed blades had a head of a Night Fury etched on it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. A Night Fury wing was on it but what made them weapon look more demonic it had a giant green cat like eye was near the teeth which was a Night Fury's wing. The token was The Strike class symbol with another green eye.(Dragon's Gaze.)

"What in the world?" asked Sora holding his new weapon in shock as did the others with their new weapons. Suddenly they heard a voice speak to them. "Keyblade…..Keyblade….KEYBLADE"

Gobber, Kira and Ryo looked at the weapons. "That must be the Keyblade Rockfoot mentioned." they thought.

Hiccup was still shocked from the new weapon but shook his head and got back into his battle stance. He swung his Keyblade at one of the shadows and it was vanquished. So, this new weapon, could defeat these monsters. The rest of the team took on the black monsters. Hiccup, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Roxas, Xion and Lea took out the monsters with their new weapons. "Everyone okay?" asked Bron holding his hammer.

"Yeah" said the rest of the group. Stoick and the rest of the vikings noticed the black monsters had disappeared. "Where did they go?" asked a viking.

"Keep alert everyone. Those demons might be back" said Stoick as the vikings kept an eye out for the monsters. A sudden boom shook the island making everyone tighten their grips on their weapons.

The outcasts of berk were thrown off from the sudden boom. "What in the name of Odin was that?" asked Gorn holding Wyvernblaster.

The team looked around for what made that sound. Gobber, The Hoffersons and the Osments looked for the source too when Cali Hofferson, Selena and Solaria screamed. Gobber looked to what they were screaming about when he shouted. "Hiccup! Behind you!"

Hiccup turned to be staring right at the Giant Black monster also from his dream. "Not him too!" said Sora tightening his grip on his new weapon. Sora moved in for the attack.

So he did., gripping the Keyblade tight in his hands and then ran toward the shadow monster. He leapt into the air, the Keyblade raised high over his head. "Take this" he said as he landed a few hits on the monsters head. It groaned in pain as it raised it's hands to form a dark sphere. The sphere left it's hands as it vanished. Smaller spheres of darkness fell down. "Look out for those dark spheres!" shouted Vanitas. Kairi moved as the dark spheres rained down from the sky. The monster then formed a fist as it slammed it into the ground creating a puddle of darkness. More shadows came out and they stalked towards them. "Xi, Lea, let's get the small fry" said Roxas as he and his friends began taking down the small shadows. Riku slashed the monsters other hand with his silver blade. He heard a scream as he saw Namine was being attacked by the shadows. Getting angry as he was covered in a dark aura. He ran over to his girlfriends aid and slashed them all. "Nobody hurts Namine!" he shouted. Namine was a bit scared of Riku's dark aura but she knew he would never hurt her.

Kairi slashed a few of the shadows down with her weapon before she jumped away from the monsters fist. She ran up the creatures arm as she smacked the monsters head with her blade before it groaned trying to get her off it. "Together guys!" said Hiccup as the eight warriors jumped and strike the monster in the head. Falling down in defeat did the monster dissolve into the shadows.

"Well done my children" said Virgo walking down the stairs with his staff. Another shadow creature formed and junged at him. "Mr. Virgo look out!" said the three Twilight Town residents but they watched as Virgo open his free hand as a pure white Keyblade appeared in his hand. (Ultima Weapon KH2). with a single swing he took out the monster with ease. The Outcasts of Berk were stunned to see him with one of those keyswords as well as Gobber, Olaf, Ingrid, Ryo and Kira. their weapons disappeared in a flash of light. That's when they heard an evil laugh. They looked to see a man with dark red hair mixed with white as he had watched them fight. He was near the steps to the great hall. "so...The Runts of Stoick the Vast can fight after all."

"Who the heck are you!" said Gorn pointing Wyvernblaster at him. "I am Azog and i am here to get you two" said Azog pointing his finger to Hiccup and Kairi.

"What do you want with us" asked Hiccup as he glared at the man. "My master. Xehanort sent me to retrieve you two… you are to be recruited into his fine order. The Seekers of Darkness." said Azog.

Virgo looked at the man as he thought/_ So Xehanort my old friend, you are still after the power of Kingdom Hearts…. You will not succeed not as long as i am around/_

"Like hell we would join Xehanort. He commited crimes all around the archipelago." said Hiccup. Being the heir he had to learn everything about the other islands. Xehanort was a mad man who had laid siege to many islands looking for something before the chiefs were able to capture him and banish him out of the archipelago.

"Too bad, your coming with me whether you like it or not." said Azog as he charged at them only for Stoick to interfere. Both men begin to fight with their fists. "Stoick, how nice to see you again?" said Azog as he and the chief of Berk grappled. "You know the law Azog. you were banished!" Stoick said as he pushed the man back. The rest of the tribe had caught up to witness the chief and the man fight. Suddenly a corridor of darkness opened as a boy with a mask appeared with a women with a staff."Sorcery!" said a few vikings. "You!" said Sora getting in a defensive stance as did Hiccup.

"Listen up Vikings for i am only going to say this once. We are the Seekers of Darkness! I am Vanitas" said the boy in the mask.

"I am Maleficent the mistress of all evil" said Maleficent.

"What do you want from here" boomed Stoick as Vanitas laughed darkly. " Our leader Xehanort wasn't kidding about you Stoick. How much have you fallen. But it matters nothing to us." Stoick growled as the name of the man was mentioned.

Sora quickly got in front of Kairi while Gorn pointed his Wyvernblaster at Vantias. Bron and the other guys stood in front of the girls. "For those of you, think that Xehanort is out for revenge for being banished... You are wrong. In fact, no one will come to harm if you hand us over the Princess of Heart." He continued.

"Princess of Heart?" asked Emily as the outcasts of berk shrugged their the vikings were confused to what he meant.

"We believe her to be someone on this small world. Could be your wife, daughter, cousin, fiancé, heck she can still be a baby, I don't care. If you don't hand her over then we will have the Heartless attack you in one month." said Vanitas.

"Heartless?" thought the Outcasts of Berk.

"Like we would hand you over one of our own to some madman" spoke Stoick as he glared at the masked boy. "No matter, we will have her soon and all of you will be gone" laughed Vanitas as he, Maleficent and Azog went through a corridor of Darkness. Their laughter echoed through Berk until it was gone.

"Who is this Princess of Heart they mentioned?" asked Fishlegs.

"Don't listen to them. There is no such thing as a princess of Heart. They are just a bunch of lunatics talking a bunch of nonsense about other worlds. We have enough problems with the dragons." growled Stoick as he turned to address the tribe. "Everyone there is nothing to worry about. That may be the last we hear from these strangers. Everyone head home." said Stoick.

The hooligans looked at each other before they all headed for their and Kairi bid their friends good night before heading to their homes with Stoick. Both of them silent as they entered the house as Stoick turned around but they were already upstairs as Hiccup closed the door. He shook his head as he sat down by the fire and begin to think.

**Chapter Notes: **

**Don;t worry. Riku will still receive Way of the Dawn. next chapter will be the Outcasts of Berk learn about the Keyblade, the Heartless and Princesses of Heart from Virgo. he is an OC master and is under my ownership. **


End file.
